dragons a white knight, and a faladian princess
by icedragon10126
Summary: What happens when, a dragons sister is killed by White Knights, and her little brother wants revenge? And at the same time a White Knight wants to wed a girl that can only wed royalty? Theres only one way to find out so read, read, read!


**Chapter 1 _Dragons…_**

All the animals and humans began to awaken to the morning sun's radiant light. Including myself, I got up, and walked over to the window. And as the princess of Falador, my room was the tallest room in the tallest tower, but the good thing about all this, I had a great view of the kingdom, and my morning exercise just by walking down to breakfast! But sometimes I cheat and slide down the rails, my mother doesn't like it too much but heck its fun!

Well on this particular morning wasn't exactly in a cheery mood, depressing actually. I suddenly went from my happy hyper like mood to just down right depressed when I saw my mother. She was standing outside the meeting room door, which were closed in this case either a war was starting between Falador and another kingdom, or something much worse. "Mama what's going on?" I asked as I approached her.

"Dragons" she hissed through the tears she had been crying. "Are they going to attack?" I asked. "According to the White Knight that saw them, there was only two a purple and a black, according to him the black one had a purple stomach. The other was pure purple except for the eyes they were sky blue. They were fighting but over what he didn't know, he came to warn the kingdom as fast as he could." She sighed.

"What are we suppose to do?" I asked, "Your father is having you escorted out of the kingdom by a White Knight as soon as the meeting is over." She wept. "What about you mother?" I wondered, and you know what? She completely avoided the question I asked she just said, "Go, go pack your things your escort will be here soon" she sighed. I sighed back admitting defeat, I couldn't possibly argue with my mother when she was crying, it's just how I am.

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling; I began to wonder what was going to happen to my kingdom. I told my father he should just make a peace treaty with the dragons, but he said that were devil beasts that were not to be dealt with. I myself always thought dragons were cool creatures, I know some are evil and only want to harm people, but if there's evil there's good somewhere. It just takes awhile to find it.

My thoughts were interrupted when my maid Martha came in, "Jen your escort is waiting downstairs for you." She said smiling at me. I taught the maid not to call me Princess, but by my name, in my thoughts I was born with a name so use it! "Thanks Martha" I answered and right before the maid left I asked, "Hey Martha do you know whom the escort is?" She turned and looked at me smiling as if she knew something I didn't "Yes Daniel Jones, youngest of the White Knights, is to escort you" She then winked and left. I was rather puzzled about it really, what was the whole winking and stuff for? I threw my bag over my shoulder, and slowly began to descend the stairs. When I got to the grand staircase, I remembered something. The youngest of the White Knights was Daniel Jones! Daniel Jones was a dude I got a small crush on during the White Knight games!

I hesitated about walking down the stairs, where he was standing smirking at me like he knows I remember. I began muttering, "oh snap, oh snap!" over and over. "Sorry cant quite hear you can u speak up?" Daniel smirked, I mumbled and walked to my parents. "When are ya'll to leaving?" My father asked. "As soon as she's ready, the stallions are saddled and ready for riding." Daniel answered. "Ok well are you ready dear?" My mother asked. "Yes mom I'm ready," I answered. Daniel beckoned towards the door, "bye mom, bye dad," I said hugging them and waving bye as I went out the door. And my mom didn't forget the "be careful" "safe trip" junk either.

"Soooooooooooooo…" I began after we were a good ways out. " Wanna race?" I asked. "Jen we gotta stay together…" he said but I was already ahead of him. He gave in and raced. "First one to the boulder wins!" I yelled. Daniel won, " No wonder you won the horse races during the White Knight games" I laughed as his stallion circled the boulder then coming up beside me.

We leaned in as if for a kiss, then I freaked and pulled on her horse's reins, causing him to run. Suddenly I was farther away from him at the edge of a mountain, I looked over my shoulder he was eyeing me apparently hurt that I had ran. Then he looked up and looked frightened, then my stallion bucked, and I fell off causing my head to hit the ground painfully, everything became blurry.

I saw a flash of purple I tried to turn my head, but something, somehow rolled me over. Something picked me up, I suddenly smelt a rancid smell, and felt something poke almost through my skin, like 12 daggers threatening to pierce my skin, and I heard breathing. And from the splitting headache I now had I couldn't tell what had picked me up, and I heard wing beats, my mind swarming with what had happened, causing my headache to get worse. And just moments later I was gently laid down on a soft surface, and I finally blacked out.


End file.
